


Noises Of The Library

by Voided_Simulation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Male Character, Comfort/Angst, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Panic, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voided_Simulation/pseuds/Voided_Simulation
Summary: Why does he fear the noises in his nightmares,  the cold bite of his Sweat covered face?  The pain he must endure in his nightmares.  When will his Prince come along and save him from these dreadful thoughts?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Kudos: 10





	Noises Of The Library

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first dream/George fanfiction. All that is written is purely fiction.

Books. Dust. Shelves towering to heights it felt like he could never reach. This maze of endless books, endless towers upon towers of these wretched old books. He had no idea what he had been running from, strange noises would echo themselves from the empty halls of this dreadful place. Screams and hate filled gargles erulted themselves from what seemed like thin air every ten to twenty minutes. The dream felt neverending. 

Sweat trickled down his cheek as he ran into yet another dead end. Back the way he came from it was. He could never find the end, never find an opening. The dream felt all too real to the dirty blonde man, his fear always getting the best of him. 

Dream shot up, eyes opening as he let out a silent scream, turning on his desk side lamp out of fear for the fifth time in the past week. Once he had surveyed his room to make sure nothing had been hiding in the dark crevices, he peeled the sheets off of his sticky, sweat soaked skin. Dream let out a tired and shakey sigh, checking the clock on his nightstand. 4:25a.m it read, always the same nightmare, always at 4a.m. 

Dream stumbled his way to the bathroom, turning on his shower, retracting his hand with a hiss once the cold water hit his fevered skin. He peeled his damp clothes off of his skin, grabbing a towel and tossing the dirtied garments into the laundry bin. The bin had long since overflowed with clothes now, he should probably do laundry. His slender fingers submerged themselves under the water again to test the tempature. It was still cold but it had been warm enough to the point he wouldn't freeze his ass off just stepping in. 

One foot and then the next. He submerged himself under the pelting water, a shakey hand going into his hair to run the water through it. The cold water felt like pure bliss against his skin, atleast it felt like it on his sweaty frame. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand, running it through his hair. His mother always knew what shampoo to buy even if the 21 year old didn't know himself. This shampoo made his hair smell amazing and it made it soft. He soon washed the shampoo out and was onto the conditioner, then the soap. He soon was finished and he wrsooed himself with a towel. 

A small meow erupted itself from the tiny cat by his feet. Dream jolted, backing up a bit before soon realizing it had been his preacious cat, Patches. "Patches, you scared the fuck out of me" he laughed gently, bending down and petting the soft animal. "Are you hungry? " he had asked before making his way to the kitchen and opening a can of wet cat food for her. A soft smile found it's way onto his lips as he watched her eat. He made his way back to his room to go and talk to his friends. George should be awake at this time, shouldn't he?


End file.
